The Fall of Hate
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Just read! Itachi finds Sasuke in the woods and confesses why he came...
1. Fall of Hate

This is my first Naruto fic so please don't be hard on me!

….

Sasuke walked out into the woods alone, no missions or training to be done. He leaned against a tree, his foot propped against the trunk in a cool gesture; hands in his pockets. 'Naruto and Sakura will be fine without me for a while.' He thought.

There was a light breeze, but not strong enough to conceal an enemy.

Light footsteps sounded not 50 feet away, alerting Sasuke and waking him from his boredom. Although, he did not prepare for attack, as the footsteps did not sound threatening, nor were they trying to be concealed. A figure emerged from the trees and Sasuke immediately tensed.

Itachi; his known enemy, was calmly walking towards him. He was not wearing his Akatsuki cloak, but only tight black shinobi pants and a silver top; cut short of sleeves with black cuffs around his wrists. For once… He looked like he belonged.

His hair was in its usual ponytail, and it swayed back and forth as he walked.

Sasuke pushed the thoughts aside and focused on his brothers' purpose for coming.

"Itachi…" Sasuke spoke under his breath, his voice like venom.

"I am not here to cause harm, no conflict, only to speak with you."

"How can I trust you?"

"Whatever feels right to you, little brother." Sasuke caught his breath at the mention of 'little brother', and felt uneasy, but softened his tense stance. Though, he held strong caution, and was prepared for any trick Itachi had to offer.

'Little brother…'

"What do you want, traitor?" Sasuke saw a small flinch in Itachi, and felt a pang of guilt. He looked deeper into his eyes and saw no deception, no hint or glimmer of trickery, only that small amount of sadness he himself had caused. And hope.

'Hope'?

"May I come closer?" Sasuke spotted something more in his eyes…

'Desperation? Kindness? … And… Love?'

He bent his head forward once in an attempt of a nod, but his confusion had clouded his thoughts and kept his body paralyzed.

As Itachi began to move forward, Sasuke pressed his back against the tree, unsure why. 'Why do I feel… for once… I fear my brother. He's become foreign to me… why?'

"Sasuke."

He shook his head as if to clear his mind. Sasuke almost drew back further as Itachi was now a mere 10 inches from him.

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke his name in a soft whisper that sent chills up his spine, and he could only answer back. "Y-yes, brother?" Desperately, he tried to keep the stutter from is voice. He was frozen as Itachi leaned towards his ear. "Sasuke… why does there have to be conflict, between you and I…" He heard a small gasp come from Sasuke. "Why can't we just be happy… why?" Itachi pressed his cheek against his younger brothers', who jumped in surprise to find it was wet.

"Itachi!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi and pulled him close, he felt a love he had never felt before, not even when he was together with his family.

No, this was a love he would always feel, the love he had always concealed in the depths of his heart, love that once almost vanished…

As Itachi's tears streamed down his face, Sasuke's own traveled along with his brothers', falling into quiet splashes on the ground, and so did they. The pair cried quietly, unlike themselves.

Nightfall hit, and a full moon hovered above the trees, glowing down upon them. Only dry tears haunted their faces as they sat there, Sasuke holding his older brother, who's head lay against his shoulder.

"What changed you, Itachi…?" Sasuke broke the long silence, but remained quiet still as he waited for a reply.

"Honestly, Sasuke, that is unknown… I'm sorry." Itachi lifted his head and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I love you. That's what brought me to you… I love you." Itachi did not feel ashamed upon saying these words, nor was Sasuke surprised.

"I… I love you too." Yet again, more tears.

"Do you mean that, Sasuke? Do you honestly mean what you say? Brother?" Instead of answering, Sasuke asked, "Do you mean what you say? Itachi?" Itachi stared for a moment.

"Yes."

Sasuke spoke the final words. "Prove it. Give me something you'll never be able to take back, ever, unless I give it back to you." They both stared at each other. Itachi admired his eyes, the way the moonlight just seemed to pour into them, and crystallize into dark sapphires.

Slowly, he touched Sasuke's cheek with feather soft fingers… leaning in, he captured his lips with his own, embracing hem in warmth and gentleness. Without hesitation, Sasuke was eager to return the love. Itachi let his tongue roam over his lips, in which Sasuke opened slightly. His tongue slid in to taste his younger brother for the first time. This lasted for minutes, and Itachi made sure it was enjoyable and passionate a kiss could be.

They pulled away in need of air.

"Itachi…"

"Shhh… Sasuke, my love… Please, stay with me."

"I will. I promise..." The last word melted as they kissed once more, and parted. "I must get back, or else they'll send a search party for me." Itachi nodded his head. They stood, and Itachi whispered the last words to him.

"I'll come back for you… I promise." Itachi left Sasuke to stare into the darkness.


	2. Present Day

Present Day

Sasuke lay in his bed, the moon full as it was when him and his brother became lovers. _'Itachi...' _

"Itachi..." He whisoered the name to himself, as if to gain comfort from hearing it. Sleep caught up to him, and he was in a dream...

_"It-tachi... please..." His heart pounded in his chest and he bagan to moan. "Feels good, don't it, Sasuke?" He resumed kissing down his neck, the sensations became so intense, he moaned louder..._

He woke to find Itachi on top of him, kissing his neck just as in the dream. "Itachi!"

"You sound so cute when you moan in your sleep." Sasuke froze and his cheeks burned. "You mean I was actually..." Itachi let out a soft laugh. "It sounds... sexy." He bent down to his ear and whispered in a deep, seductive tone. "Everything about you is sexy... your body looks... delicious."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "But, you don't know what I look like na-" He stopped when he saw Itachi's eyes wander over his body, his own eyes followed. "Oh..."

"I didn't know you slept in the nude... Sasuke." Itachi smiled deviously. "N-no, I don-"

"Then why have I found you... naked?" Sasuke couldn't answer; Itachi's smile grew wider. "So, my dear, may I ask what, or whom that it was you were dreaming about?"

"Well, it was kinda... about what you were just doing..."

"Ahh, you mean this?" He began to suck as Sasuke's neck. "Itachi... p-please..." And he moaned, just as in the dream. Itachi stopped and said sarcastically, "Ahh, I seem to get the picture!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can I at least get under the covers?"

"Of course, but I'm joining you."

"Fine." Itachi got off the bed and began undressing. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, as though he was shocked. "I belive it's called... 'stripping'." Sasuke felt his face get hot once more as Itachi climbed under the covers. He pulled Sasuke's body against his and kissed him softly. All embarrassment was gone from him, his mind fogged with pure lust, as did Itachi's. "Shall we commit incest?"

"I's be most pleased." Itachi began grabbing at his body, whispering sexy turn-ons into his brothers ear, seducing him. "What is it about you that drives me crazy, Sasuke?" He whispered against his skin as he kissed his throat, hearing only shallow breaths from his younger brother. He pushed him flat on his back, leaning over him, his hand running through strands of Sasuke's hair, resisting the urge to grab a handful. Sliding down, he reveled at his toned chest, rubbing his body against the beautiful lithe one below.

"Is it the way you taste?" Itachi asked seductively. The older boy ran his tongue up his shaft, loving the tremors from Sasuke.

"Is it the way you tremble for me?"

Sasuke spread his legs farther for him, watching with clouded eyes as he advanced upon his manhood once more. He rested his head against the pillows and moaned with surprise as Itachi engulfed his member in his mouth, deepthroating. Automatically, as Itachi began to suck, his breathing intensified. The pace sped up, causing Sasuke to arch his back in ecstasy, his fingers clutching the bedsheets. With knuckles turning white, he arched his back further, his hips restricted to the bed though from Itachi's arm. The pleasure bacame almost unbearable and he released heavily into his brother's waiting mouth. All was swallowed. Itachi crawled back up and smiled at him in an evil yet sweet way. He spread Sasuke's legs farther with his hands and used his saliva for lubricant. Slowly, he pushed in.

"I-itachi... it's... painful." Sasuke was clenching his teeth, his muscles straining. "Just relax and breath. Feel the pleasure... while I figure you out." Itachi laid down against him, pushing in gently. "Is it the way that you feel against my body?" He asked in the same seductive tone as before, pressing his body close to Sasuke's warm one. Beginning to move slightly faster, he noticed his younger brother loosen up a bit.

Faster.

"Mmnn! Itachi, I f-feel it... pleasure!" Itachi smiled and pulled out. In swift movements he had Sasuke on his knees. He thrust in.

Faster.

Harder.

Sasuke moaned louder.

"Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?"

Deeper.

"Please, Itachi. Damn, more!" Sasuke rocked back against him; wanting...

More.

"Or is it the way that you shake when your hips move to the pace?"

Quicker.

"Itachi! Right there!" Itachi lost control and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair, yanking backwards as he fucked him. He gasped and smiled, loving this. Yes, he loved being naughty.

Itachi slammed into him, breathing out with each thrust in, hitting that spot over and over. Yes, it was all of Sasuke that drove him insane.

Finally, without warning, they both orgasmed. Panting heavily, they fell back onto the pillows. Sasuke pressed himself against his brother.

"Yes, you love every bit of me." Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes.

"No more hate... finally." Itachi sighed and put an arm over Sasuke's sweaty body.

For a moment he lay there, holding him, listening to his steady breathing.

Silently, he pulled away from Sasuke and got off the bed, finding his clothes and throwing them on. He knelt beside the sleeping body and pulled off his ring, adept with red diamonds arounds black silver. Carefully lifting his hand, he slid it onto his finger, kissing his hand, then his cheek. Finally his lips, which were soft and smooth, even warm.

"I'll see you again, Sasuke." He stood and advanced towards the window, stopping on the ledge. He looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." Itachi jumped out the window into the darkness of early morning, leaving Sasuke, who was smiling.


End file.
